Smile
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Stampy and Squid bet to see who laughs first at the mental sheep. Squid ends up loosing and he needs to sing a song. But Stampy forgets to write who sang it so silly ol' Squid Nugget sings his favorite smile song. One shot.


**A/N: All right, LAST one shot before I start the Chronicle series. Now, so don't go off at me saying that I can't post this because this is a song. It's not actually official. It's a remix made by a YouTuber and the lyrics in this aren't the original. I own nothing except the plot.**

It was a sunny beautiful day at the theme park, Lion Cub Park. Stampy, Squid, Lee, Dan and Chache we all their playing mini games and riding rides.

"Ah, the memories of the this place" Squid sighed as they headed toward the ladder parkour made by Kevin.

"Squid, don't look now but there's the mental sheep" Stampy whispered as he pointed to a sheep at the entrance.

"What are you guys talking about? Mental Sheep?" Chache asked as they continued walking.

"Well, in our tour of this world me and Squid were about to play this mini game when I was giving cake and cookies to Kevin" Stampy started.

"Mm, hmm" Dan nodded.

"Then, that sheep just _had _to come and make us laugh to death," he finished as he saw Squid laughing. Stampy also joined in as they all laughed.

"Well, did you guys bring Kevin cakes or cookies?" Dan asked.

"Well, I always have sweets and treats on me and Squid decided to bring along Kevin"

"Here he is!" Squid pulled a sign out of his pocket and showed it to the others with delight.

"Guys, I _have _to see this Mental Sheep thing" Dan said, determined.

"All right, we'll set it up"

"Okay, prepare for the laughing" Squid said.

"Hey, um... Mate? Wanna make this a bit more interesting?" Stampy asked.

"How?"

"Well, first person to laugh has to sing a song"

"Oh, what? Not this again. Fine. but no cake today" Stampy sighed.

"Fine, but still I get to hear you sing" Stampy chuckled to himself.

He put don a cake and threw a cookie on it. The sheep turned its head around and sprinted toward the cake and started dancing and going, well, mental. Dan and Chache were laughing their heads off while Stampy and Squid were trying their best to keep a straight face. Suddenly, Squid burst out laughing.

"You loose!" Stampy laughed along with them as they calmed down after a minute or so.

"Alright, I'll write the song you're gonna have to sing on a sign" with that he left.

"I hope it's a song I at least know" Squid muttered to himself, still giggling from the Mental Sheep.

"Done!" Stampy yelled from a tree.

**Smile**

Squid read out loud. He was confused for a second on which smile he should sing. There were alot of songs by the name "Smile". His face brightened as he stepped back and cleared his throat.

_Come on and, smile!_

_Come on and, smile!_

_Come on and, smile!_

_Come on and, smile!_

_My name is Squid Nugget._

_And I am here to say,_

_I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day!_

_It doesn't matter now,_

_if you are sad or blue._

_Cause' cheerin' up my friends is just what Squiddy's here to do!_

_Because I love to make you smile, smile, smile!_

_Yes I do!_

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while, yes it does._

_Cause' all I really need's a smile, smile, smile._

_From these happy friends of mine!_

Stampy, Chache and Dan were surprised how well Squid was singing this song. Stampy realised he forgot to put down the singers name. So Squid Nugget went ahead and sang his favorite Smile song. It made them smile too.

_It's true some days are dark and lonely,_

_and maybe you feel sad_

_But Squiddy will be there to show you that it isn't that bad._

_There's one thing that makes me happy_

_and makes my whole life worth while!_

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile, smile!_

_I really am so happy!_

_Your smile fills me with glee._

_I give a smile, I get a smile and that's so special to me._

_Cause' I love to see you beam, beam, beam._

_Yes I do._

_Tell me what more can I say to make you see, that I do._

_It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam._

_Yes, it always makes my day!_

_C'mon, everybody smile, smile, smile._

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine._

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile._

_From these happy friends of mine!_

Everyone around the area was listening now.

_C'mon everybody smile, smile, smile._

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine._

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine!_

_C'mon everybody smile, smile, smile._

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine._

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine!_

_It's a great gift for me!_

_To give me a smile, wide as a mile!_

_To make me happy as can be!_

_Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile!_

_Come on and smile!_

_Come on and smile!_

_Come on and smile._

Everyone started clapping as they were smiling and cheering.

"I never knew you could sing like that" Stampy said.

"What? But I song it all the time, mate"

"But-"

"Hey, you look a bit long faced, smile"

_**A/N: Wow, that's a lot of smiles. By the way, this is the remixed version of Smile, not the original.**_

_** watch?v=hFx7aIihbeY**_


End file.
